Eyes on me
by Kari McCartney
Summary: —¡Pervertido! ¡Me tocaste el pecho! / …Oh, genial. Apenas la conoce y ya le toca el pecho. Bien hecho, Natsu Dragneel. Porque Natsu quería aprender a tocar piano, y Lucy sabía tocarlo excelentemente bien.


_If I should leave this lonely world behind, your voice will still remember our melodyyyy. Now I know we'll carry oooooon, melodies of li—mierda, Final Fantasy ost equivocado.  
_

_Fairy Tail — Hiro Mashima_

_Golden Slumbers — The Beatles_

_Eyes on Me — Final Fantasy VIII_

* * *

Sus dedos tocaron el piano, llegando al final de la canción. Aplausos llenaron el lugar. Se paró con una sonrisa, recibiendo los aplausos. Caminando atrás del pequeño escenario improvisado que tenían, habían dos personas esperándola. Ensanchando más su sonrisa, las envolvió a ambas con sus brazos.

—Estuviste impresionante. Como siempre. —sonrió la chica de pelos rojos quién estaba en el abrazo.

—Gracias, Erza. En realidad, estaba un poco nerviosa, no sé por qué… —dijo ella, mirando hacia el suelo, un poco perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Debió ser por el momento —esta vez habló la de pelos blancos—. Hoy sin dudas el lugar tiene más gente de lo normal… aun así, estuviste increíble.

—Sí, debió haber sido eso. Gracias, Mirajane.

Ambas Mirajane y Erza se dieron la vuelta a continuar su trabajo, dejando a la joven Heartfilia atrás del escenario. Y pues, ella era Lucy Heartfilia, de unos aproximadamente diecinueve —cerca de los veinte— años, trabajando en un bar llamado _'Fairy Tail'_, donde pasó la mayor parte de su vida trabajando para poder mantenerse. Al menos hasta que pudiera abandonar el bar y seguir una carrera de pianista. Se le daba excelente en el piano y en las vocales, deleitando a los clientes del bar casi todas las noches con el canto y la música que creaba desde sus dedos. Al mismo tiempo quería y no quería dejar el bar, porque las amistades y todo el tiempo que pasó allí no lo cambiaría por nada. Eran momentos valiosos y amistades valiosas. Pero tampoco podría vivir de un bar.

Suspirando, decidió que debía volver a la barra. También era mesera, porque no podía pasarse todo el día cantando —aunque quisiera— y no le pagarían lo que le pagan sólo por dos canciones cada noche. Era un trabajo difícil, eso lo sabía. Agarró su uniforme y se lo puso, mirando de reojo a la gran barra. Eran en realidad dos barras, una para las bebidas alcohólicas y la otra para las comidas con bebidas semi-alcohólicas (Ron con cola, por decir algún ejemplo). Sin dudas, a pesar de tener un pequeño escenario, el bar era enorme. Una vez puesto su uniforme, miró a los chicos y chicas trabajando.

Gray Fullbuster, tal vez se unió al bar poco antes que ella, pero era mayor por un año. Uno de sus mejores amigos, sin dudas, y el preferido de las meseras y clientas del lugar. ¿Su carisma? No. ¿Su personalidad? No. Era el favorito de todas —excepto ella— por su mala costumbre de sacarse la ropa cada vez que podía, claro, si es que no lo pillaban. Sobretodos, la que más lo adoraba era Juvia Loxar, una excelente amiga suya que adoró a su amigo por su personalidad, carisma, su forma de ser…y obviamente, su mal hábito. Sonrió al ver como su amigo ya estaba sin remera y seguramente ya tendría acosadoras atrás de él.

Erza Scarlet atrás de la barra de comida y Mirajane Strauss como mesera, ambas eran como las mini-jefas cuando el jefe no estaba, como por ejemplo, hoy. Tenían su carácter noble y gentil, pero ambas eran dos demonios vivos si las hacías sonreír. Si no estaba equivocada, ambas fueron las primeras personas que ella confió en el lugar cuando recién empezaba a trabajar, años atrás. Y luego el lugar estaba con rostros conocidos, pero que ella no los conocía totalmente: Lisanna, Evergreen, Elfman, Freed, Laxus, etc.

Aunque, un rostro en especial captó su atención. Cabello rosado y una bufanda blanca, a pesar de que hacía calor. Frunció el ceño. ¿Era un nuevo?

El nuevo le devolvió la mirada, sonriéndole mientras cargaba una caja de quién sabe qué adentro. Ella rápidamente desvió la mirada y corrió a su puesto, pero escuchó que le gritaron al chico de pelo rosado.

—¡No tenemos tiempo para tus amores a primera vista! ¡Ahora, mueve el trasero! —gritaba Laxus al nuevo.

—¡Voy! —contestó él.

Lucy, en toda la noche mientras trabajaba, se fijaba de vez en cuando en el chico, quién también trabajaba arduamente. Erza, al notarla mirándolo, se acercó y resolvió sus dudas.

—Natsu Dragneel —dijo, cruzándose de brazos—, entró hoy. Esperemos que dé un buen trabajo.

—Ah.

Así que, Natsu Dragneel. No sonaba mal.

* * *

Era su segundo día de trabajo, y la verdad es que el bar no estaba tan mal como él creyó al principio. La gente era buena y amable; ya había hecho un amigo, nada más y nada menos que Gray. Eran casi lo contrario, pero seguro que por eso se amigaron. Al llegar al bar, estaban ya casi todos, incluyendo a la chica rubia que vio ayer.

—Oye, Gray. ¿Cuál es el nombre de la rubia?

—¿Uhm? —Dijo el mencionado, girando su atención a su nuevo amigo—. Ah, ella es Lucy Heartfilia. Trabaja aquí desde hace años.

—Ya veo, gracias —sonrió, mientras descargaba las bebidas de la caja y las ubicaba en la mezcladora.

La gente empezó a entrar y a entrar, llenando el lugar en menos de media hora. No tan lleno, porque no era tan tarde, pero sí muy lleno para aquellas horas. Tenía que mentalmente felicitarse por ser tan hábil con las bebidas y entregarlas todas en un récord de diecinueve segundos, y sin derramar una sola gota.

Las luces se apagaron, y Natsu creyó que era un apagón. Volvieron a prenderse, pero señalaban a un pequeño escenario improvisado, con un gran piano negro en él.

Entonces ella salió. La misma chica rubia de ayer. Lucy Heartfilia. Se presentó, se sentó en el piano…

Y todo a su alrededor calló, mientras él sólo podía ver a ella y sólo podía oírla a ella, la melodía entrando en sus oídos y haciendo que sus pelos se erizaran. Era muy perfecto para ser verdad.

De tan concentrado que estaba mirándola, no notó que ella también en un momento le devolvió la mirada, sólo para apartarla al segundo que lo hizo. Sonrió.

La canción terminó, y él asombrado se dio cuenta que estaba aplaudiendo. Bueno, se lo merecía. No oía una interpretación así desde que era niño, y eso fue mucho tiempo atrás.

Gray esbozó una sonrisa.

—Impresionante, ¿no? —Dijo secando un vaso—. La chica tiene talento, y del bueno.

—Sin dudas —exclamó—. Hace mucho no veía una presentación así de buena. Lucy sin dudas es una gran música.

—Sin duda —coincidió Gray—, bueno, si Cupido ya ha terminado de tirarte la flecha, podemos seguir trabajando.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, y mientras insultaba al chico, continuó con su trabajo. El lugar se fue llenando, teniendo que satisfacer a todos los clientes era un trabajo difícil y eso que apenas era su segundo día. No se podía imaginar cómo sobreviviría los que seguían. En medio del trabajo, Erza, su mini-jefa que la hizo enojar ayer con una pequeña broma y entonces aprendió que no debía meterse con ella, le pidió que se quedara a cerrar el bar porque ella tenía que retirarse temprano. Una cita con un tal Jellal, o algo así, no escuchó muy bien. Le dejó las llaves y con una sonrisa, salió del bar. Le extrañó que no le dejara las llaves a otra persona —Mirajane, por ejemplo— si no que a él, siendo que apenas llevaba dos días trabajando. Pero supuso que estaba bien, ya que seguramente ya tenía su confianza.

Cuando llegó la hora de cerrar, las luces se apagaron de nuevo. Pero esta vez fue su culpa, porque por error las apagó.

—¿H-hay alguien aquí? —preguntó una voz. Era Lucy.

—Oh, sí, soy yo. —Entonces recordó que ella no lo conocía—. Natsu Dragneel.

—Ah… ¿Puedes prender la luz?

—Cuando descubra dónde dejé el interruptor.

Porque inconscientemente, él había avanzado unos pasos hacia donde ella estaba y ahora tenía que usar su mano para guiarse. Usó ambas manos, una hacia la izquierda y otra a la derecha.

Empezó a tocar, hasta que lo halló. Aunque estaba más suavecito de lo que pensaba.

—¡AAAAAAAAAH!

—¿LUCY? ¿PASA ALGO?

Sintió una gran cachetada por su cara, que lo mandó a volar y su cabeza se estrelló por el interruptor. Ahora sí se prendió la luz.

El rostro de Lucy estaba rojo.

—¡Pervertido! ¡Me tocaste el pecho!

…Oh, genial. Apenas la conoce y ya le toca el pecho. Bien hecho, Natsu Dragneel.

—Lo siento, de verdad, no fue mi intención.

—…hum… lo siento yo también, no quise golpearte…

Ambos empezaron a reír.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? A mí Erza me dijo que cerrara el bar, no sé qué haces tú aquí.

—Pues… Mirajane me dejó a mí cerrar —ella dijo, sacando la misma llave que él tenía.

—Qué raro… —caminó hasta una silla y se sentó— Seguro que Erza no lo mencionó.

—Sí. Debe de ser eso.

Un silencio llenó el lugar. Natsu, sintiéndose raramente incómodo y preguntándose internamente por qué no cerraba el lugar como le habían encargado, miró el piano en el escenario y dijo:

—Tocas espléndido, Lucy.

Lucy lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Me has oído? —Se quedó callada unos segundos, y se auto-palmeó—. Duh. Trabajas aquí. Pues… gracias, toco desde muy pequeña.

—Se nota, no he visto una presentación así desde que tenía diez. —Se paró y se dirigió hacia el piano, acomodándose en el asiento—. He querido aprender siempre. Mi padre solía ser pianista. —tocó la nota 'Mi'— Era el mejor de todos. Antes de dormir, siempre tocaba una hermosa pieza. A veces me cantaba una canción llamada 'Golden Slumbers', y siempre lograba dormir tranquilamente.

—Dijiste solía… ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Dejó de tocar?

—Murió cuando tenía 12. Justo cuando quería aprender a tocar, he he.

Lucy se sorprendió, arrepintiéndose de haber preguntado.

—Y-yo lo siento, de verdad no quería…

—Está bien. No hay problema. Sólo quisiera aprender a tocar esa canción.

La chica se aproximó al piano, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Yo puedo enseñarte.

—¿Lo harías?

—Por supuesto.

* * *

Incluso aunque esa haya sido una extraña manera de iniciar una amistad, así fue como Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia iniciaron su amistad. Cada día, antes de cerrar el bar, practicaban una hora en el piano. Natsu aprendía lento pero seguro, y eso estaba excelente. Lucy continuaba sus presentaciones, y cada vez que lo hacía, podía sentir los ojos de Natsu mirándola, como si intentara darle su apoyo. Él ya sabía de sus planes de irse del bar a continuar, y la apoyaba al cien por ciento. Era lindo tener alguien quien te apoyara. Aunque también, ¿si ella dejaba el bar, ya no vería a Natsu? No quería dejar el bar por sus amigos y por Natsu.

Al menos quería enseñarle a tocar toda la canción.

En la presentación de hoy, ella había sentido la mirada de Natsu de nuevo. Tan profunda como siempre. No es como que lo veía mirándola, solamente la sentía. No sabía que significado tendría eso, pero siempre lo podía sentir. Era raro, porque de repente le hacía sentir segura y las canciones salían mejor. Muy raro.

Esa misma noche, antes de cerrar, empezaron sus clases privadas de piano.

Ya faltaba poco para terminar la canción, a pesar de ser una corta, llevaba su tiempo poder ejecutarla. Seguramente la terminaban esta noche.

Natsu estaba tocando, y Lucy estaba sentada a su lado, observando cómo tocaba. Cuando estaba por llegar al final, empezó a desafinar. Leer partituras no era lo suyo, y Lucy lo sabía, pero era necesario.

—Natsu… —dijo, negando con su cabeza— es así.

Y puso sus manos sobre el piano, por error o por destino tocando las de Natsu, causando un sonrojo para ambos pero removiéndola rápidamente. Tocó las teclas correspondientes y le dijo a Natsu que comenzara de nuevo.

Y así hizo.

Y Lucy empezó a sorprenderse, porque Natsu estaba terminando la canción sin ningún error. Y empezó a abrir su boca del asombro. Y más y más hasta que tocó el piso, porque… Natsu al fin había tocado la canción.

—L-lo hice…

—Lo hiciste…

—¡LO HICE!

—¡LO HICISTE!

Y Natsu abrazó a Lucy en esos abrazos giradores, y ella se mareó, pero siguió riendo. Porque, efectivamente, esa fue la última noche que ambos pasaron juntos.

* * *

—Es difícil ver cuando una hija se va del bar, pero, Lucy, espero que cumplas tu sueño.

Makarov decía, abrazando a Lucy, junto con casi el resto del bar deseándole lo mejor. Excepto Natsu. Natsu no estaba en ningún lugar.

Con el corazón poco dolido y las lágrimas rebosando sus ojos, Lucy se despidió del bar Fairy Tail, donde pasó la mitad de su vida, para dedicarse a su verdadero sueño.

Mientras se alejaba, escuchó pasos atrás de ella.

—¡LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCY!

—¿N-Natsu?

Al parecer, estuvo corriendo, porque estaba jadeando.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Sí…

Juró que vio una mirada entristecida.

—Pues… éxitos, Lucy. Puedes hacerlo. Y… —le dio un abrazo rápido— gracias por todo.

—No hay de qué. Nos vemos luego, Natsu.

—Nos vemos, Lucy.

El 'luego' no fue tan luego.

* * *

Era su primer día en un escenario de verdad. Luces, cámaras, y muchas personas reunidas para verla tocar solamente a ella. Estaba muy nerviosa, sus manos sudaban. Y comenzó a tocar.

Erró una nota, y temió por su presentación.

Cuando se ponía nerviosa, casi nada le salía bien, y no había nada para calmarla.

Hasta que sintió una mirada que la tranquilizó y sorprendió al mismo tiempo.

—… ¿Natsu?

* * *

_What a bullshit, seriously. Such a bullshit. Why did I do this omg. Debería matarme con galletitas de forma de animal._


End file.
